


Justin Gets Married: The Bieber Underworld

by cursivewriter



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursivewriter/pseuds/cursivewriter





	Justin Gets Married: The Bieber Underworld

Justin Bieber got kicked out of another club last night for drinking too much home brewed beer. It was very hoppy. He met up with Michaela to have a celebratory dinner at a swingers club, so it was okay.

They practiced their Vogueing and their light feet dancing there. The food was a free buffet, thank god, because Justin is a freegan. 

He soon realized that his stomach was full but his heart was not. He rode his skateboard home, and lit some candles to set the mood for a sexy seance.  
He soon summoned a sexy soul named Usher, but he was disappointed because all he wanted to do was talk about death. Or how there was no death, because our souls all live on.

Usher, it turns out, was a secret Weeaboo who loved beauty pageants with lesbian contestants who look like Justin. 

This won over Justin's heart, and they got married on a tandem bicycle in Washington Square Park. The chess players officiated the ceremony.


End file.
